It's Just a Dream
by aerosmiley219
Summary: Janet has a terrible nightmare about Jack and needs to make sure everything's okay. (it's a bit violent and is my first foray into non-smut. let me know what you think)


Janet sat upright in her bed with a start. "Oh my god! It was just a dream," she whispered to herself, swallowing hard, as she looked over to see Chrissy sleeping peacefully in her own bed.

"Yeah, it wasn't real," she thought as she laid back down, trying to calm herself enough to fall back asleep. "Deep breaths. Everything's fine."

But the dream kept replaying in her head: An explosion from somewhere behind her. She whips around to find Jack's mangled body suddenly lying sprawled at her feet, his breathing labored and sparse. He's missing an arm and part of a leg and is covered in blood and ash. She starts yelling for someone, anyone to help but no one will pay her any attention. She ran up to the man in the blue shirt who, just looked at her, and blandly said, "collateral damage," then returned to reading a book. She couldn't understand his reaction. None of this made any sense. She took his head in her arms and kissed his forehead, tears falling on his face, begging him to be okay.

It wouldn't stop replaying in her mind. She could feel his hair wet, matted with blood, she could feel him struggling to breathe. She was utterly helpless to save him.

She threw off the covers and sat up, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. Janet stood up, looked over at Chrissy, and crept quietly towards the door.

"This is ludicrous. It was just a dream!" She mumbled to herself. But if she could just see that he really was okay then she'd be able to fall back asleep. She just needed that small bit of reassurance. That's not too much to ask.

She walked up to his door and knocked lightly, "Jack?"

No reply.

She knocked a little harder, cleared her throat and asked at bit louder this time, "Jack, are you awake?"

Still no reply.

She took a deep breath, turned the door handle quietly, and pushed it open. "Jack?"

Jack stirred a little, "Mm."

Janet walked up to his bed and leaned over him. She brushed the hair out of his face and smiled. She sighed.

"Janet? What are you doing in here? It's the middle of the night." He mumbled. Jack paused, blinked a few times, then asked, a bit louder this time, "Oh my god! Is everything all right? Are you okay? Where's Chrissy?" Jack sat up and grabbed Janet's hand.

"Shh! No, no Jack. Everything is all right. I just..."

"Just what?" He mumbled, relaxing a little, while rubbing his eyes.

"Nothing. It's nothing. Go back to sleep. I'm sorry I woke you."

"Well obviously it's something or you wouldn't have come in here at, god what time is it? At 2:47 am," he said looking over at the clock on his nightstand.

"I..." Janet started. "I had a bad dream where..."

Jack snorted interrupting her, "a bad dream? How old are you Janet?" He looked up at get with a sleepy grin only to hear a quiet sniffle.

"Janet? Are you okay? I'm sorry I laughed. I mean, you gotta admit..."

"There was an explosion. Jack, you were literally in pieces in my arms and no one would do anything to help no matter how much I begged and I couldn't save you and it was just all too real." She started to sob. "I was covered in your blood, trying to make it stop. I could feel you struggling to breathe and I just..."

"Hey, hey, hey..." Jack said standing up walking over to his friend.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm okay. See?"

Jack wrapped his arms around her and pulled him into her. "Shh. It's okay."

"Oh Jack I'm so sorry. I feel so silly. It's not real. I mean obviously you're okay," she forced a chuckle from within, trying so hard to pretend she was past it.

"Come here," Jack said. He kissed her forehead. "Come sit for a minute," he said tugging her hand towards the bed.

Janet followed, not even realizing she would be on the same bed with her friend slash horndog roommate. All she knew was her friend was okay despite whatever message her subconscious was trying to send her, and just being near him made her feel better.

They sat next to each other on the bed and Jack wrapped an arm around her. They sat silently for a few minutes.

"Better?" He asked with a half-smile, still working to reassure her.

Janet wiped a tear from her cheek with a sniffle, nodded her head and mumbled, "Yeah. I'm so sorry." She looked up at him, noticing that his face was full of concern, and tried to smile.

Jack put one of his hands on her cheek, using his thumb to stroke her soothingly as well as wipe away some of her remaining tears. She smiled a full smile now and leaned in for a kiss.

He responded in kind. It was sweet and gentle and innocent.

They parted and they leaned their foreheads against one another's.

"You know I love you, Jack, right? I don't know what I'd do if you weren't around anymore"

"I know. And I love you too. But I'm right here. So don't go trying to kill me off any more and I'll be around for a long time," he joked.

Janet nodded and gave a small, sheepish smile.

"There's my girl. Now, go back to bed," he said standing up, offering his hand. Janet joined him, and gave him a hug.

"I'm just glad you're okay," she spoke into his chest.

He gave a quiet laugh, "me too."

With one last sniffle Janet turned and walked out of Jack's bedroom. She shut the door quietly behind her and walked back into her own bedroom.

She noticed Chrissy still sleeping soundly and then crawled back into her bed.

She gave a big sigh and laughed at herself. "It was just a dream. Kittens. I'm gonna dream about kittens," she thought, closing her eyes, shaking her head once more.


End file.
